A veces
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: A veces, le gusta pensar que las cosas podrían haber resultado diferentes. (Este es un fanfic Neil/Claire que, olvidé mencionarlo, va dedicado para MelodiesEnHarmonie. ¡I love you, sweetie!)


Bien, no pude resistirme, después de jugar REvelations 2 en el modo historia y conformar un equipo para el Raid Mode consistente en Neil y Claire, no he podido evitar amar la pareja con todo mi corazón. Así que este es el producto de eso, de una inspiración repentina, de cierta idolatría hacia Janet Cab y un rato libre perfecto para escribir.

_Disclaimer:_ Resident Evil, o Biohazard, junto con sus personajes, es propiedad de Capcom, cosa que todos sabemos, pero nos hacemos los desentendidos.

* * *

A veces (cuando no está pensando en el legado que le dejó Lansdale) a Neil le gusta pensar en Claire. En cómo se mueve su cabello pelirrojo cuando voltea a mirar a otro lado -como un péndulo, pero más libre, más suave, más fresco, más _Claire _-, en sus ojos de un azul imposible, (no del azul romántico del mar, ni del cielo, pero azules), en el hueco libre entre su mandíbula y su cuello, ese que parece hecho de esperanzas rotas, lágrimas y "ven, yo te consuelo", en la curva de sus labios cuando sonríe victoriosa después de un día hundida en el papeleo, en el pliegue de su blusa a la altura del pecho que es todo vamos-Fisher-puedes-hacerlo-mejor-que-eso y en la sensación que parece dejar detrás de ella cada vez que camina dándole la espalda.

A veces, a Neil le gusta dejarle un poco de trabajo extra, sólo para dejar atrás la sensación de que, afuera, el mundo está dejando su huella, marcando sus pasos con un par de zapatos que resuenan en el piso como el tic tac del reloj que está sobre su cabeza, colgado en la pared, mientras siente que el cuello se le ha entumido e imagina las letras desdibujándose sobre el papel. Esas veces, le gusta levantarse de su puesto con una sonrisa de sólo-voy-por-un-café-para-mantener-el-ritmo y verle a la cara, con la piel de la frente arrugada (variando desde lo ligero a lo muy arrugado de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo) en forma de estrés o de cansancio, la postura de no-me-rindo-nunca y los labios fruncidos terminando de dar la última pincelada al cuadro.

A veces, le gusta compartir bromas con ella, con Claire, porque, ¿es que acaso hay otra pelirroja en Terra Save? Mirar como esta vez la cara se contorsiona para formar una sonrisa de entretenimiento ligero y compartir un golpecito juguetón en el hombro, suave, casi nada y casi espero-no-tener-que-ir-en-serio-en-el-futuro. Dejar como quien no quiere la cosa la mano en su hombro o (a veces, cuando se siente particularmente intrépido) en su cintura. A veces, fuera del trabajo, le gusta invitarla casualmente a algún lado (a cenar, a beber) y dejar a un lado el papel de jefe, de "tengo responsabilidades que cumplir" y de "no puedo prestarle tanta atención a una sola persona". Sonreír y soltar al aire algunos comentarios sinceros acerca de lo que piensa de ella, dejar que se esfumen en el aire, que caigan y se ahoguen dentro del dorado de la cerveza, intentando salvarse en una isla desierta y congelada. A veces, le gusta despedirse con un roce casual de sus labios sobre el rostro de Claire, no exactamente en su mejilla, pero tampoco exactamente en sus labios, en ese espacio entre ambos que es como un juramento de que son colegas de trabajo, pero que tienen potencial para ser no sólo eso.

A veces, en las ocasiones en las que se reúne con Alex Wesker, recuerda quién es, quién aspira llegar a ser y _quién_ no puede ser. Recuerda la razón de todos sus actos y, por momentos, le gusta pensar que la pelirroja lo seguirá, que a pesar de su historia de guerrera, de voluntad inquebrantable, de chica que siempre se levanta, comprenderá sus motivos y seguirá a su lado. En esa guerra que jamás estuvo destinada a ganarse.

A veces, por momentos, cuando está a punto de tocar la mejilla de la pelirroja (a punto, tan cerca de tocarla como de alcanzar las nubes en el cielo, tan, tan cerca que casi siente un chispazo eléctrico en las yemas de los dedos), se pregunta en qué punto sus decisiones fueron erradas, en qué punto dejó atrás el raciocinio y se dejó engañar, en qué punto todo acabó para él.

A veces, durante esos segundos, minutos, horas (no está seguro) en los que siente todo su cuerpo arder (similar, pero distinto del calor de la flama de alguna vela con la que jugara cuando era niño, menos agridulce, más antinatural, más _poderoso_), le gusta pensar que ese no es el fin, que su misión no se acaba allí, que las buenas causas siempre atienden a segundas oportunidades, que definitivamente hizo lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacerse.

A veces, mientras se siente completamente fuera de sí, lejos del tengo-todo-bajo-control y cerca del este-es-el-punto-muerto, le gusta pensar que alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad de estar con ella. A veces, le gusta pensar que pudo tener algo con Claire Redfield.

* * *

El final está un poco flojo, sí, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? En fin, si les ha gustado, no os olvidéis de dejar un review, a todos nos levanta el ánimo, ¿a qué sí?


End file.
